


Pale Fire

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP between Becker and Jess with the addition of a very interesting and exotic lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Fire

The pale tingling fire of electricity followed the single finger tracing lazy patterns across her ribs. It was a breath stealing sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She squirmed with equal measures pleasure and discomfort as the faintly electric tingle grew into distracting constant buzz making it impossible to concentrate on those wandering fingers as the patterns they were tracing across her skin crept inexorably lower.

Suddenly she realized through the haze of euphoria that her lover's fingers had just slid down the inside of one thigh. Teeth gritted, she waited as the electric undercurrent swept down the nerves of her leg, making her shudder violently. She gasped as another cool wet trail was painted across her opposite hip. The unexpected addition of a warm, wet mouth was more than her body could handle. She writhed and sobbed, desperate to find relief from the sensory overload assaulting her body.

She shot a helpless accusing glare at her lover. Pupils blown wide in evening's shadows, he looked back boldly from where he resided between the open vee of her legs. Knowing she was watching, he made a show of dipping his finger back into the glass dish beside him on the bed. She opened her mouth to protest but it was too late; rough gun calloused skin stroked a slow firm trail between the arousal slicked lips of her sex. Her hips bucked involuntarily when the inevitable electric buzz of a nine-volt battery finally short-circuited every nerve in her body. The surprising warmth of his tongue on her clit was the final straw. She came, screaming and breathless, and utterly helpless in a way she'd never been in her entire life. The consuming electric fire played across her entire body, refusing to allow her the space to breath, to come down from her orgasm. The edges of her vision pulsed and strobed, darkening with every heartbeat. Unable to properly draw breath, she finally succumbed, sliding beneath the waters of unconsciousness without so much as a whimper.

Jess woke again to the gentle cocooning warmth of blankets and a long well muscled body spooned behind her.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, "Becker whispered with a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

Jess turned over within the circle of his arms to fix him with an accusing scowl. Becker had the good grace to blush, and that more than anything else saved him from being flayed alive.

"I know I said I've always wondered what it felt like to step through one of the anomalies, but I think that was taking it a bit far, love?"

"Was it?" he shot back, "I believe half our neighbors would disagree if your screams were anything to go by."

Jess flushed hotly at the thought of being confronted by dear old Mrs. MacKenzie in the elevator on her way to the grocery. The poor woman really didn't need to know about her neighbor's sex lives in such vivid detail. Perhaps it really was time they considered buying a house instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've EVER posted porn anywhere. *bites lip nervously* I blame this squarely on the LJ primeval_denial bunch for egging me on *glares at you all* And you can blame the confluence of the science & cooking class I supported last year and a foodie friend of mine for the, um, rather interesting addition of Sechuan Buttons-as-sex-toy.
> 
> Yes, my brain does truly odd synergistic things late at night when I've drank far too much scotch.


End file.
